


Ciel's Big Problem

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Flashing, Cum Eating, F/M, Lolicon, Public Sex, Spanking, ass worship, loli Ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: Ciel always tried to be punctual, always on time. If she was late, after all, it meant that she got to spend less time with her favorite person, Jaune Arc. Yes, she knew he was a goof, but she adored spending time with him anyway. However, her body had recently started going through changes, her rear the most. When it made her late due to the fact that she had issue getting her shorts on, she began to hate her body. Perhaps confiding in Jaune would make her feel better?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ciel Soleil
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the last ones I had in my backlog. I have a Loli Pyrrha one that has two chapters already but it was my first work so I'm going to be editing it.

**7:28 Am**

**7:29 Am**

**7:30 Am**

The Sound of an alarm begins to blare, however, it’s stopped as soon as a small dark hand slams on to the release button. 

Ciel’s eyes fluttered open, wasting no time she got up from bed. For five minutes, she begins to amend the sheets. At 7:35 she’s done, she makes her way to her dresser. Grabbing a simplistic blue shirt, her white panties, her navy blue skirt, and a pair of black shorts she begins her way out.

She has only a few minutes to reach her destination while staying promptly in time. However, as she exists, she’s halted by an unexpected voice.

“Hey Ciel, good morning!” Under normal circumstances she wouldn’t stop, she had a schedule to keep. But for this person, well she could make a little time. 

  
Sapphire eyes meeting her own deep blue, she couldn’t help but smile. “Good morning Jaune.” She gave a small nod, she would have liked to stay but she was running out of time. Though, his unexpected appearance did help soften her mood.

Thankfully he seemed to understand her situation, “Heyo! When you’re done with the shower, I made breakfast. I’ll be taking care of you today.” He smiled at her, one that filled her with warmth. She nodded to him and made her way to the bath.

Ciel Soleil was a lot of things, unfortunately a bit odd was one of them, she understood that people didn’t get her need to be timely, or they didn’t get the fact that she had to do things a certain way. Which, honestly was one of the things she appreciated about Jaune, her frequent babysitter. Though she was only 8, he didn’t treat her like a child, or like she was crazy for doing things at specific times. 

He was reasonable, he understood that she had to do things a certain way and oftentimes assisted her. He always made her feel welcomed, something only her mothers did. Though lately she’s found that going over her schedule didn’t bother her nearly as much.

At least not if Jaune was with her, it brought on strange sensations, ones she didn’t quite understand.

Like the one now, biting her lip she made her way into the bath, she needed to finish quickly, she had 20 minutes. 

Disrobing, first with her pajama top, then with her lower half, finding it difficult to pull down. 

  
Oh yes, this had become a problem, lately her posterior had begun to grow at an alarming rate. Nothing too crazy that stopped her daily functions, but recently her clothes had become a bit too tight. She struggled to fit into her loose fitting pajamas more often than not.

Though she didn't have the time to ponder this conundrum. She swiftly made her way into the shower, letting the warm water touch her light brown flesh. She shivered at the sensation, she often allowed herself extra time for bathing. It was the way that she felt the most relaxed, something she couldn’t honestly say was a common occurrence. 

As she continued to shower, cleaning her body, allowing the foamy sponge to glide over her soft skin, she began to think of Jaune. He really was wonderful, and if she was being honest, she may have liked him in the way that the boys liked to tease girls about at school.

As she began to think about him more, she felt that strong sensation of heat fill her body again. She felt her lower half begin to warm, slowly she moved her sudsy hand. She found herself touching her pussy, she had read about these sensations before but had yet to experience them. 

She had a few more minutes, maybe she could calm herself, slowly her fingers began to glide along the edges, splitting the lips of her plump mound. Her body shivered at the feeling, unable to fully grasp what it was she was doing, though she knew she liked it. 

When her thumb touched her little nub, she almost tripped, her legs giving out beneath her. This felt good, really good, she would need to schedule time for this in the future. 

Though lost in her own rapture, she didn’t realize her time had run out, and because her time had run out Jaune had made an attempt to reach her.

After hearing no response he panicked, opening the door he paused, the sight he received had not been what he expected. He expected her to be hurt, or possibly fallen, but no what he got was one he’d never be able to forget.

He watched, for possibly far too long, as her ass pressed against the clear glass door, the way that her massive cheeks pressed and contorted against the glass, the way they slid up and down leaving a misty imprint. He could make out her dark bud, opening and closing slightly as she began to stir herself. He watched as her little fingers made their way to her mons, the way that they slide up and down and spread them. 

The view was clear, and he felt a burning sensation in his loins. It took him a couple of minutes to realize he had been staring for far too long. 

“Oh crap! I’m sorry!”

He quickly made his way out, closing the door loud enough that it snapped her out of her trance like state. She didn’t get to finish, but that was fine, it really wasn’t. 

Staring towards the door she heard him clearly now, “Sorry! You didn’t respond when I tried to knock, I thought you were hurt!” 

Looking at the clock she had stationed in the bath she realized that she had gone over a good 15 minutes. That was not good, “I’m sorry…” Was her only response, she had no excuse, though she didn’t quite understand why Jaune’s voice sounded so panic’d. 

When she heard him walk away, rather quickly, she made her way out as well. Using the towel she had hanging, she began to slide it across her body. She shuttered at the soft feeling against her skin, the way it tickled her pert nipples. The way it slid across her mound, soon she was dry. 

Now came the hard part, slipping her shirt on, she slipped her skirt around her waist, snapping it in place. Okay that wasn't so bad, however, she ran into trouble with her panties, she was no longer able to pull them up, they snagged as they got half way up her waist, unable to pull them past her bottom.

Giving up, she tried her shorts next, running into much the same issue, only able to pull them about halfway before she met resistance. 

Sighing to herself, she opted to continue without, glancing down at her skirt she realized that she was covered enough. Making her way out of the bathroom, her panties and skirt folded in her hands, her ass bounced. However,she hadn’t realized one important thing, the back end of the skirt lifted up, not long enough to hide her pert behind.

Okay, so Jaune hadn’t been expecting to see little Ciel masturbating. He never suspected her to be the type, she was orderly, and constantly on time, though if he was being honest the thing that really threw him off was that she hadn’t planned said time apparently. 

He did his best to calm his beating heart, he needed to forget what he had seen, that wasn’t something that an adult should remember. Closing his eyes he began to count, though with each number the image of her bare ass sliding up and down the glass, leaving smudges across it, burned its way in. 

He felt himself harden, it’s a good thing he was wearing jeans or he’d be too embarrassed to move. For now though, he’d just need to calm down, get it out of his mind and then they could start their day.

As he began to set the table for breakfast he heard the pitter patter of her light footsteps. He turned his attention to the hallway and watched as she entered, his eyes gazing onto her navy blue hair, their blue eyes meeting shortly. He smiled, and she gave him a curt nod. 

Jaune was used to this, she was an incredibly reserved person, he knew several of their neighbors thought she was weird or rude. He knew better, she was just a bit obtuse, he understood that she did things her own way, and he was more than willing to go along with it.

She sat down, and began to eat, he watched as she quickly made her way through the food obviously attempting to make up time.

Deciding it was best to keep pace, he also started eating, making sure not to choke as he did so.

“Did you have any plans today?” He asked, pausing from his meal.

“I was going to watch a movie that was rented, it would take approximately 83 minutes.” Her response was short and to the point.

“Alright sure, let’s finish up and then we’ll get started.”

Ciel wasn’t happy, she squirmed as she tried to find a good position to sit, she didn’t like the way her butt had gotten so large. Thankfully it wasn’t too bad, but it still caused her issues, especially when it caused delays in her plan. Or… or when it caused Jaune to look away, she wondered if he didn’t like her round posterior. Though it seemed Jaune could tell something was wrong, even as she continued to keep her calm exterior.

Jaune watched Ciel with a sense of curiosity, she was shifting back and forth, “Hey, are you alright?”

Her response was a simple shake of the head, he figured it’d end here but, “I apologize, I feel as if my posterior has gotten too large.” 

This caused him to nearly choke on his food, he’d seen it earlier, and had tried to get the thoughts out but hearing her say it herself caused him a small amount of panic.

“Oh… okay…” His response was intelligent, obviously.

Ciel wasn’t sure what to make of the response, but he apparently didn’t want to continue. She had already wasted enough time, so she began to eat once more.

It didn’t take them long to finish their meals, once completed he got up and began to do the dishes in silence. 

He quickly finished the dishes, turning back to see her turn around and make her way.

Though, his brain stopped functioning, his eyes now glued to her lower half. She wasn’t wearing anything, she had her skirt, but her ginormous butt kept it from covering her properly.

As she walked away he gulped, he hadn’t ever really paid attention till today but her butt was incredibly big. He could easily grab hold of it and squeeze with exces… he shouldn’t be thinking these things.

Though as she walked away, and he followed automatically he couldn’t keep his eyes off the way that one cheek would rise, and the other fall as she took each step. He could feel himself harden.

Not once did he take his eyes off of her rear, he couldn’t, there was a part of him that was ashamed but another part of him just wanted to burn the image into his mind.

Soon they made their way to the living room, he took his seat first as he watched her go to the entertainment center. He watched as she got on all fours in order to get the dvd. He watched as her body bent over, as her ass came into clear view, the way her cheeks spread as she bent over looking for her desired object. He could see everything clearly, his eyes taking in everything they could. He made sure to place the usual sheet over the coach, they didn’t like things being spilled on it.

He felt his throat dry and his mouth water as he focused on her small slit, her thick mons tightly clenched. He then glanced slightly upwards, watching her anus spread a little as she bent over just a bit more. 

  
He quickly pulled out his scroll, hitting the record button he found himself hypnotized, unable to look away as he continued to record the way that she wiggled. 

He felt his dick harden, much more than it had earlier, he watched as she got up and put the dvd in. He continued to watch as she started to play it, as she placed herself in front of him lying down on her stomach using a pillow as leverage. 

He gulped, the next hour and a half were torture, so much so that before the movie came to an end he stopped resisting. Unzipping his jeans he let his dick slip out from their confines. He watched as she wiggled every so often, as her bottom jiggled with the slightest movements, she had to have been doing this on purpose.

Slowly he began to slide his hand up and down, not once paying attention to the movie, how could he in this situation? 

He didn’t know how far he’d go, or if he would even get the chance to finish, but if he didn’t do anything he was liable to snap.

Ciel was enjoying the movie, she made no signs that she was, it wasn’t like her. She approximated that there would be another 15 minutes, then she could move onto the next task of the day.

At least that was the plan, till she heard movement behind her, a grunt following.

Turning around she wasn’t sure what she had expected, but seeing Jaune with his reproductive organ out was not what she had been expecting. 

Her normally calm and controlled self came crashing down, her eyes unable to pull away from the large throbbing organ. 

Unable to really control herself she got up, she watched as Jaune’s eyes met hers and she could see the panic grow. This of course confused her, but she had questions, she walked towards him stopping only once her sense of smell was overwhelmed by a powerful musk. Tangy, salty, powerful, she didn’t know what it was but it set a fire to her core.

“Jaune?” She asked trepidly.

He didn’t respond at first, taking a few minutes to recollect himself. “Ye...yes Ciel?” 

She wanted to ask him what he was doing, but instead opted to talk about her problem, maybe he could answer. “I have a problem… lately my clothes don’t fit.”

“Wai… wha?” He was shocked at her statement, “Uhm… what do you mean they don’t fit.” 

She felt it was better showing than telling, turning around she bent over and slid her hands across her skirt hiking it up. “Lately my shorts and panties, don’t come all the way up.” She slid her hand against her smooth bottom to emphasize what she meant. She paused a little, “Am I ugly?” This shocked Jaune.

His self control had decided it was time to leave the building, “I… I see.” He let go of his cock, his hands reaching out to the small girl in front of him, pressing both hands against her rear.

He watched as she froze, “So you’re saying that, these.” He began to move his hands across her bottom, squeezing after he was at the center of each cheek. “That these here are too big?” 

As he squeezed Ciel couldn’t help but shiver, a sense of pain and pleasure coursed through her body. “Mmm” She let out an unknowing moan, “Ye...yes. That… that is correct.”

“I… I see. So… you came out here without underwear knowingly?” He paused as he raised his right hand, and gently gave her a small slap. He watched as she stood up ramrod.

Ciel had not expected for him to slap her rear, but more than that she hadn’t expected to enjoy it as much, she’d neve been spanked before, she was a good girl. She had heard her peers talk about being spanked before, how it hurt and was unpleasant. She could admit there was pain, but there was something else, something that shook her down to her very insides.

“Mmm… Yes…” She answered, unsure of what else to do, soon she felt her feet leave the ground as he picked her up by the waste, placing her down on his lap, her stomach touching the hard rod. She could feel the heat coming from it, the smell had grown stronger, and it caused her to become slightly hazy.

She was about to question what was happening when she felt her body shake, pain coming first followed by an intense pleasure.

**_SLAP_ ** She felt his hand come down on her rear, she let out a quick cry, but it was soon silenced as she felt him rubbing her again, the way his hands gripped her tightly and massaged vigorously began to cause her to shiver.

“You’ve been a bad girl Ciel, you’ve been tempting me on purpose.” Jaune was bullshitting of course, he knew that Ciel wasn’t that type of girl, but he couldn’t help himself. 

Her ass was amazing, and he had to have it, damned if he was nearly a decade older. He continued to stroke her rear sliding his right hand around massaging and gripping it tightly. God she had such a beautiful ass, it wasn’t horrendously huge, but it was definitely on the bigger spectrum. 

Once again he brought his hand up, this time a little higher, he watched as she calmed. He couldn’t help but smile, he’d never seen her panic before, and honestly it was definitely getting him going.

Just as soon as he had those thoughts did he bring his hand down once more, this time with more force, enough that the slap that followed echoed through the entire house. 

“MMMMM!” Ciel let out another strange sound, she couldn’t help it, this should bring her pain, but it didn’t, her postier was taking most of the blow and instead it simply sent echoes of pleasure through her little body.

Again, after he slammed his hand against her round bubbly bottom, he gently caressed and massaged, adding a different type of pleasure to the one before. She felt him raise his right knee, causing her rear to rise. Then she felt something wet, though unable to look she believed it to be his tongue. The thought alone sent shivers down her spine, ones she didn’t understand.

Jaune couldn’t get enough, he loved her ass, it was one worthy of praise, nay! One worthy to be worshipped, it’d be a dangerous weapon once she got older and he had to claim it for himself. But first, he figured he’d let her know just how valuable it was, she must have been feeling terse about it before.

“Ciel, you don’t understand.” He said planting a gentle kiss against the reddening spots, “You have a blessing. Mmm.” Once again he placed a gentle kiss, this time sliding his tongue out.

Ciel shivered again, though less at his actions and more at his words.

“You’re beautiful, and your butt is absolutely gorgeous, there is nothing to worry about.” Once again he placed another kiss, this time he decided to gently slide his hand across, allowing for his saliva to trail and lather her sides.

Letting go, he raised his hand once more, giving her another good slap, he shuttered at the sound, the way it echoed. It was loud, POWERFUL, and he loved every moment of it, “Don’t worry though, you won't’ have to worry about what other people think. I’ll love you, I’ll take care of you, only I deserve this fine ass.”

Ciel shivered, tears forming in her eyes, “R...really?” She felt herself let go, a moment of weakness in her normally calm exterior. 

Jaune paused, this time helping raise her up as he placed a kiss against the curve of her neck. “Of course… you’ll be mine won’t you?”

Ciel had been so overwhelmed by his words that she didn’t really think about the question, “Yes.” Was all she could get out.

Jaune smiled, “Good, good, I promise I’ll take good care of you, I’ll worship your ass just the way it deserves to be.” Once more he gave it another slap, and this time she didn’t hold back, he heard her moans.

  
“MMM, oh, Jau...jaune. This feels… so goood.” He noticed something, everytime he gave her a spanking, everytime her ass jiggled, he heard a squelching sound. He couldn’t see from her, but he had an idea, sliding his hand through her cheeks, he felt his fingers touch something hot. It was intense, much hotter than any other part of her flesh, he felt her pussy tremble and quiver, he saw her back arch at his touch. 

  
She was incredibly wet, and the moment his fingers slid against her aching lips was the ame moment that he felt them clench. She was trying to milk his fingers as if it was a cock, she probably wasn’t even aware of it, but her body was. Slowly he slide his index finger in, he felt her hole contract and grip him tightly, he swore she was going to melt it right off. 

“OOooh, Mmm… oooh Jaaaaune.♥~” Oh shit, if he had been turned on before, well let’s just say that he probably wouldn’t be calming down anytime soon. Her normally placid voice was vibrant and full of life, it was erotic and sexy.

Slowly he began to move, his finger sliding across the entrance, toying with her hole, he felt it clench again trying to suck him in. He had an idea though, with his thumb he searched for her other entrance. Finding it he smiled as she reacted much the same, “MMm...Oh..aaah.♥”

God her voice was sexy, slowly he began to poke and prod, his thumb pulling at the edges of her anus, spreading it slightly, while his index finger began to dig into her core.

Ciel didn’t know what was happening, she couldn't process the information as carefully as she wanted to, and she knew there were things that she had to do, she had to keep with her schedule after all. But, she wasn’t sure that mattered at the moment, the only thing that re… “MMM♪” Another strange sound escaped her lips, she’d never made these sounds before, but at the same time she’d never felt this good before.

Jaune’s eyes glanced across her young body, he couldn’t help himself anymore, he’d held on far too long and well it was time he took charge.

As he continued to proud her tightening holes, he realized he’d gain no headway. Removing his fingers from her orifices he brought them to his mouth. Licking his index fingers he allowed himself to enjoy her juices, slightly salty, but mostly sweet. Allowing some of his saliva to drip onto his fingers he prepared himself to try again.

Once more he slid his hands through the crevice of her ass, meeting her quivering lips again, he watched as she shivered once more at his touch. Bringing his thumb to her lower entrance he applied a bit more pressure, soon she began to ease open. His index finger still running along the edges, sliding through her lips. His thumb found progress, pressing with a bit more effort, he was able to gain entrance. He felt her anus grip his thumb, tight and hot. It felt as if she’d rip it off if he wasn’t careful. Though, he just couldn’t help himself, he was having fun, though he supposed fun wasn’t the right word. He was excited, the blood had long since left his brain and was pumping into his lower organ. He felt himself twitch every time she so much as moved.

Ciel couldn’t handle much more, she felt her brain giving out, and she wasn’t sure if she’d last. There was an intense heat in the core of her lower body, just below her stomach. It was similar to the one from earlier, but unlike before it was now a raging inferno. She squirmed with each touch, her pussy lips doing their best to cling to his slippery finger.

Her body arched back, attempting to press herself against the offending digits. She wanted more, she wanted him to reach into the depths of her insides. She didn’t know where these thoughts were coming from, but one thing was for sure, she needed him to keep touching her. “MMMPH.” She bit her lower lip, doing her best to keep quiet. 

She felt something coming, her squirming increased and she found it harder and harder to contain her voice. “♥mmmM MMMm OHMMMPH ♥!” Whatever it was, it hit her hard, her body stopped for just a moment as everything stilled around her. Then it happened, the inferno in her core exploded and her entire body was covered in an intense heat, one that threatened to burn her entire being.

She felt her pussy contract around his fingers, she felt her juices squirt out, then she felt nothing at all. Her mind blanked out, no longer able to handle the intense pleasure that erupted in her core she passed out.

Jaune felt her clench around his fingers, she felt her pussy suck and clench his index, while her anus squeezed tightly onto his thumb. He watched as her squirming increased and then she stilled for a brief moment. He watched as she had her first orgasm, the intense heat coming from her holes nearly burning his fingers, he watched the juices splash onto the sheet. He’d have to clean that up later, but it didn’t matter right now, no what did was burning the sight of her first orgasm in his mind. He smiled, her body going limp shortly after, her breathing soft and light. 

“She must have passed out, it was way too much for her.” He signed, as he pulled her off of his lap, laying her face down on the sofa. He began to clean the juices off of his fingers, enjoying the delectable taste and savoring her flavors. He watched body rise and fall as her breathing began to still.

He watched her ass move with each breath, her anus opening and closing slightly, her pussy still quivering as her juices continued to slip through her small entrance. 

He reached for his scroll one more time and began to take pictures, recording her soft movements. He couldn’t help but to smile, she’d had her first orgasm and he was the one to cause it, he just hoped he’d be the one to cause everyone going forward.

As he continued to watch her, he felt his lower head twitch, right he hadn’t taken care of his problem yet. Gliding his right hand over her ass he began to squeeze and massage, enjoying her soft and fluffy texture. Using his left hand he began to stroke his dick, dragging his hand up and down the shaft. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her soft body, he’d be insane if he did. He found it incredibly difficult to get off though, it should have been easy, a few strokes and he was sure he’d be blowing his load. 

After a few minutes of frustration he gave up, his hand still playing with her ass. An idea came to his mind as he spread her cheeks apart, slowly he got up making sure not to wake her. 

He drew himself over her small body, his shadow completely enveloping her small form. Lowering his hips he placed his throbbing cock over her tiny body, he watched as his cock took up half of her upper body. It scared him just how small she was and how big he was in comparison.

He knew that the legs were a bit longer than the rest of the body, and considering she stood at around 4’2” or around 127 Centimeters, slightly short for her age. But actually comparing it to his 11 inch throbbing member was terrifying, he could break her if he tried. 

But that wasn’t his goal, no he had another idea, slowly he pulled back, placing the head against her anus, he gave it a small push though he didn't apply enough force to enter. He watched her body shift and her form squirm. 

Slowly he lifted the tip, finding the valley between her cheeks, and he began to move. Using his hands to keep her cheeps firmly pressed he began to give himself an ass job. Her large rear managing to squeeze around his cock perfectly, enough that he couldn’t even see the rest of his girth.

He felt her warmth consume his throbbing cock, and he loved every second of it. He felt precum slide out of the tip. He felt the heat of her sweaty form wrap around him, sending warmth to his groin. 

He’d never experienced anything as amazing as this before, and he was loving it. He felt the core of his stomach tighten, as guilt began to consume him.

There was a part, a smart intelligent piece of him, that realized this was wrong. He was pressing his luck, and he’d end up in trouble big time if he ever was. There was a part of him that was telling him just how morally wrong this was, that he shouldn’t be taking advantage of someone as young as Ciel. 

But at the same time, there was a far more twisted part of him, a dark core that egged him on, telling him that she might as well be his, he was always watching over her anyways. He wanted to listen to the smarter part, to the part that told him to stop, but he couldn’t.

His heart wasn’t pumping enough blood to properly supply his brain and his cock, and unfortunately his cock was currently demanding far more than the rest of him. 

He felt his balls tighten, his cock stiffened, pained and urging him forward. He felt his dick throb, it was hot and red, wanting to explode. 

He couldn’t hold on any longer, and hold on was what he no longer did. With one more thrust, his balls released, his cock erupting into a geyser of thick hot white goo. Pulling back he stroked his cock, releasing his cum all over her body. He watched as her beautifully dark skin became coated and glazed in white. The contrast only proved to urge him forward, after what seemed like an eternity he finally calmed down.    
  
He took a step back, she still hadn’t awoken, her dark body currently glazed in his transparent white goo. God it was hot, her clothes were filthy, her skirt hiked up giving him an excellent view. He had covered her ass, her pussy, her anus, all of her in his semen.

Grabbing his scroll he took another picture, one to save for later. He was ready to call it quits, though his body wasn’t apparently. He felt himself harden once more, his eyes still glued onto her lower body, the way that it glistened and rose, the way her pussy seemed to want to gobble up the cum that drenched it. 

“Shit… here we go again.” He moved himself over to her one more time, though this time he had another target in mind.

Once again he moved, sliding the head of his dick against her bud once more. Slowly he applied pressure, he could feel her resistance, the way that her body closed and prevented him from entering. He tried again, but as he watched her squirm under the pressure he stopped. 

Calming down he realized what he was about to do, he couldn’t hurt her, no that’d be terrible.

  
Pulling away he watched her sleep, he’d need to train her, yeah… yeah he’d just have to get her used to it. 

He picked her up, causing her to shuffle, “Heya sleepy head.”

“Mmm… Jaune?” Her voice was weak, obviously after all the screaming and moaning she’d done. 

“Hey, lets go get you showered up okay?” She nodded, still in an obvious daze.

Before he got started he’d need to get her cleaned up. Pulling her into a bridal carry he took her to the restroom. Good thing her mothers were going to be out for the week, he’d need the time.

A few moments later, he started the hot water, she’d already gotten undressed. He took the time to take in her entire body, her dark nipples and small areola, the way her body still had a little bit of fat on it. 

Not to lose pace he also began to undress, she watched him hesitantly. “You’re going to shower too?” She asked weakly, though a hint of curiosity in her voice. He noticed the way she watched his dick, she was entranced by it, probably due to the smell.

“Ya, you can’t really move now can you?” She nodded her head, she was tired after all, she doubted that she’d be able to clean herself properly.

“So ya, I’ll be helping you out. You’re okay with that right?”

The way he asked sent a shiver down Ciel’s spine, she knew she should say no. Especially with what had just happened, “O...okay.”

Jaune noticed the hesitation, he’d definitely have to tra… convince her, ya he’d have to convince her. He made his way into the shower and ushered her in. 

He watched as she followed him, their bodies both hit by warm water, he watched as steam filled up the shower.

He made sure to wash himself first, always keeping his penis next to her face, he had to get her used to his scent first. He watched, as she shifted uncomfortably, as she would gaze back to his organ from time to time.

After a few minutes he finished up, though she was still washing herself. He licked his lips as he began to lather his sponge. Sitting down he came face to face with her, she almost jumped startled by his sudden appearance.

“Do you need any help?” 

Ciel nodded at the question, though the way he sounded didn’t exactly make it seem like a question. She felt his hands pull on her, bringing him closer, she squirmed at his touch, and relaxed as she felt the sponge wash over her. She felt him move across every curve and edge, as he washed her hair and got her cleaned up from the gooey mess that covered her. 

She hadn’t realized how sweaty and sticky she had gotten till they’d gotten in the shower, though she’d never felt her sweat so thick before. “Mmm!~” Her thoughts came to a sudden end as she looked down, his hand having slid between her legs.    
  
She felt the sponge slide across her soft core, and her legs began to buckle as the feeling of pleasure started to spread through her body once more.

She felt him pull away, a quiver and ache left in her body. “Hey, let’s get you closer, don't want you to fall.” She nodded, unable to fully control herself anymore, her mind becoming fuzzy again.

Jaune smirked, his hands wrapping around her slim waist, pulling her closer to him, her stomach and chest now touching his, their faces incredibly close. He could see her eyes, misty from his touch, and it sent shivers down his spine.

Slowly he started again, his hand covered in soapy suds, like before he began to massage her ass, he watched as she shook with pleasure with every squeeze.

Once he was done he moved in between her cheeks, making sure to clean her properly. Soon he found her entrance, he’d have to start training her soon. 

He watched as she pressed against him tightly, her head resting on his shoulder, his right hand around her waist. He moved his fingers diligently, poking and prodigy, prying and pushing. Soon he found his way in, slipping his finger into her tiny hole he began to slide it around, finding it slightly difficult due to her ass getting in the way. 

That was okay though, he wasn’t trying to rush things, he’d have time after all. He watched her tremble as he pushed and pulled, as he slid his finger in and out. 

He smiled as he felt her body tense again and then shake, he’d gotten her to another orgasm, and he loved it.

Her entire body went limp again and he held onto her, making sure she wouldn’t fall down. But he still didn’t stop, he needed to make sure her hole would fit him, so he had a lot of work to do.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been a few weeks since Jaune had started training her, and he found himself at her house, sitting on her sofa with a blanket over his lap. He’d be watching her for the entire weekend again, her mother’s were going to be heading out for a work convention.

While they were getting ready, Ciel had started to prepare a movie, he watched her hips swerve seductively almost hypnotically.    
  
She’d grown used to all of his training by now, by now she’d gotten new clothes, ones that fit properly but that didn’t stop him from having fun. When it was just the two of them she’d often go bottomless, skirt included. Right now though, she was wearing her frilly purple panties, at least till her mothers left. 

When the movie started she made her way over to him, climbing onto the coach and shifting herself above his lap. He made sure to move the blanket he had been using to cover his hips, revealing his hard cock. 

“You ready?” 

The only response he received was a nod, she was obviously nervous, he was too if he was being honest her parents were still in the house after all. 

“Good, turn around.” Once again she simply nodded, staying as quiet as possible, he smiled as he placed his fingers on the hems of her underwear. Slowly he began to shift them down revealing a navy blue plug. 

He reached forward and pulled, tugging it out revealing her gaping asshole. He was still worried it wouldn’t be enough, but today was the day he had promised to finally give her what she’d been begging for.

“Okay, you know what to do. 

Once again she nodded, he made sure to put the plug away so no one would see it, and then reached for the blanket, proceeding to cover them. 

He left it open just long enough to watch her place the tip of his cock at her entrance, he wasn’t going to move, this was going to be all her.

Slowly she began to lower her body, the tip of his head nearing her entrance. She stiffened once she realized that he was still a bit more than she could take comfortably. Slowing down, she started to descend again, her breathing hitched as the head began to squeeze inside. It was a tight fit still, and she found it hard to breath, the air leaving her lungs quicker than she’d like.

Still, she wanted this, and she’d persevere. At least, that was the plan, as soon as she got the head in, they heard a noise and a door slamming closed.

“Hey Jaune, we’re going to be heading out!” Her mom yelled out in her boisterous voice, in surprise she tripped and instead of taking it easy she was suddenly impaled on his thick meaty rod. Though she hadn’t made it all the way, at least not on her own, she felt Jaune’s hand’s slide along her hips and pull her down the rest of the way. 

“MMMM! ♥!” She almost passed out from this alone.

Her entire body stiffened as she felt it enter her. She could feel it nudging against her insides, pressing against her stomach, she felt her womb pressed tightly against her front. 

Jaune panicked the moment he heard Elm call out to him, so much so that in his hurry to get the blanket down, he pulled CIel as well, he was hit with an incredible sense of warmth, his cock surrounded by hot tight flesh.

His toes curled in pleasure, he wanted to enjoy the moment but he couldn’t, not now. Quickly he covered the two of them in a blanket.

Soon Elm and Harriet showed up, “Sounds good! I hope you have a safe trip.” His response came out quick and short.

“Hope you’re okay kiddo, don’t want you getting our little girl sick.” Harriet said as she positioned herself in front of Ciel, who could only stare at her mom, unable to speak else she give way their little secret.

Ciel felt a kiss on her cheek, giving one back in response. “Love you sweet heart.” She received another, this time from her mom Elm. 

Ciel did her best to return the favor, “Oh dear, are you okay? You dont’ look so good, maybe going to the water park isn’t the best idea.” Elm’s response came.

Jaune chuckled, “I’m sure she’s fine, she’s been looking towards this trip for weeks now, ain’t that right?”

Ciel could only give a quick response, “Ye...yes♥” She attempted to smile, but it came off tursely.

For now, at least her mothers seemed to buy it, they said their goodbyes and made their way towards the door.

As they did, she felt Jaune’s hands reach for her hips once more, from under the blanket he began to lift her. She felt his cock move inside her body tensed as the pain and pleasure once again started to fill her mind. 

“Bye!” 

  
The moment her moms were out of the door was the exact moment he had pulled her to his tip, and then began to pull her down again. Thankfully this time he was gentle, “Oh god, you’re so tight Ciel.” She felt heart beat faster at his words, “You’re such a good girl, you’re my good girl aren’t you.” 

She was once again at the base of his cock, “Yeesssssh~” She couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Imm ah grewwd gwil♥” Her voice came out slurred as saliva began to escape her lips.

“Ya, you’re my good girl, all that training finally paid off. God, your ass is so hot I love it. It was made to take my cock.” He continued to move, though he found it hard to really do anything in their current position. 

“Okay… ya let’s move a bit, that okay?”

“Yass.♥” Was her intelligent response.

He began to shift, placing her against the sheets on the sofa, much like the time he had slid himself against her ass he was now above her. However, unlike last time he made sure to apply his wait onto her.

“Okay time to get moving!” He was excited, and didn’t have the patience for slow and patient anymore.

Pulling his hips up he began to slide out of her, though not all the way. He felt most of his shaft exit and then began to thrust forward once more. He slammed into her with an audible slap! He felt her clench underneath him.

“MMM!♥!” He couldn’t hear her clearly, but she was definitely enjoying it. Pulling out again he slammed in once more, his hips beginning to move rhythmically. One thrust became two, two became three, and so on. He continued to pump into her, the sounds of meat smashing into one another echoed through the silent house.

“Shit it’s like your ass is going to melt my dick right off!” 

Her response was only to moan again, “MmmOH!” 

Ciel’s body was going crazy, her core was clutching tightly and her insides were like a volcano. She loved every bit of this, she had loved when he started training her, started petting her, loving her. 

“Moooore pwease daddy pweaawes!” Her mind was growing blank, and she couldn’t take anymore. She felt each thrust, every time he hit a bump, every time his cock scraped against her walls. It was driving her insane and she loved it, how had she never had this before, forget being on time, it didn't matter so long as she got his dick!

“That’s right! You’re my girl! Oh god!” Jaune wasn’t sure how long he’d last, he had made sure to save up for today, and because of that he probably wouldn’t be able to last much longer. 

He could feel every ridge, every single fleshy movement sent pleasure into him. His dick was throbbing, his veins scraping against her walls.

He continued to thrust, each pound pressing her further and further into the couch. The only sounds being their fleshy pounding, the slapping of his pelvis against her thick ass.

The two continued for a few more minutes, Ciel by this point was arching her back, pressing her ass against him hoping to get every inch of his thick cock into her, she needed this needed more! “Pwease, more pwleease Daddy plwaese!” She couldn’t barely speak anymore.

“Ya! Im almost there! Oh god, soon!” 

“MMP MMMHPH!♥” Ciel couldn’t last long and neither could he, pulling back he let only his tip remain in her, and finally with one powerful thrust he felt dick twitch, her insides convulse, and both of them hitting orgasm. His hot cum began to spew out, filling her insides with his virile seed.

“SHIT!” 

“MMMMDADDY! ♥!!!”

Both of them fell limp, he lay on top of her, their sweaty bodies needing rest. After a few minutes he got up. He felt a sense of pride as he watched his now softening cock still burried deep in her plump ass.

Slowly he began to pull out, making sure to savor the feeling. Grabbing the plug from earlier he pulled out, he watched her anus gape at the size of his girl, “That’s amazing.”

He waited a bit, watching as some of his seed dripped out. After her anus began to compress, he slid the plug in. He’d made good progress, for now he’d let her sleep, they still had a few hours before they had to head out.    
  
Pulling himself up, he pulled her closer, her body unconsciously squirming, he gave her a gentle kiss on her neck. “Sweet dreams my darling. We’ll have more fun soon.”

And soon, the two of them fell asleep, they had a lot more plans for the weekend after all, especially today.

  
  
  


He could barely contain his glee, his eyes scanning the crowd, unable to take their eyes off of his Ciel. He had originally thought it was in disgust, but he recognized those lustful gazes, the way they scanned her body, how they looked at her plump ass and her small frame. He could feel his dick hardening in his swimming trunks, this was exciting.

They had taken a bus to a waterpark a couple of towns away, one where no one would recognize them. 

He was wearing a simple water resistant jacket, and swimming trunks, her on the other hand?    
  
She was wearing a thin navy blue string bikini, one that barely held her tiny nipples, one that slid between her thick cheeks. She wasn’t embarrassed, she hardly ever was, only when it was just the two of them. 

Together they walked hand in hand as some of the crowd ignored them intentionally, while others watched with great interest. 

It had been the same since they gotten here.

Ciel did her best to stay calm, while outwardly she was doing a good job, internally she was freaking out. She could feel the intense stares, they roamed her body up and down, watched her figure as it moved. These were things that she wouldn’t have noticed before, but after her previous weeks of training, she had become much more aware of the way people watched her.

It made her fidget, not enough to be noticed at least. She didn’t like other people staring at her, only Jaune, this made her incredibly uncomfortable. 

Seemingly noticing this Jaune picked her up and carried her in a bridal carry. A flush of red touched her face.

“Hey, let’s go have fun okay?” She nodded, that’s what they were here for, and they had a schedule to keep after all.

For the first time in weeks she was finally able to keep to her schedule, everything had gone well after, most people ignoring them. 

Finally they found themselves on the last ride, a long twirling water slide with floating tubes. They picked a double and made their way to the beginning, the ride itself was incredibly fun.

It didn’t take them long to hit the water bellow, a large splash sent them tumbling forward both coming up laughing.

“We needed this, it was a ton of fun!” Jaune felt good, sure he came here with lustful thoughts originally, but damned if he didn't have fun and more importantly Ciel was having fun.

“Yes, this was an exceptional experience.” He turned to Ciel and smiled, though that ended when he saw her begin to swim away. She was missing the bottom of her bikini, he could clearly see her wet anus, and her moist slit. 

All the attempts he had made to keep a clear head today ended there. Swimming past her he picked her up causing her to panic. 

She watched his eyes scan the area around them, as if looking for something, by now most of the crowd had gone home and only a few more people were left.

It was only then that she realized she was missing her lower half, starting to scan the water for them she couldn’t find them.

However, she didn’t have much time as he started moving away, her attention went to the direction they were moving. It was a secluded pool, no one else was there.

When they reached their location it didn’t take long for him to get started. He put her down and she floated in place, watching his hands trail to the side of his trunks as he lowered them, revealing his throbbing cock.

She could only suck in air as she realized what he wanted, she watched him sit on a chair like extension on the side of the pull and his eyes beckoned her forward.

Unable to resist herself she began to swim towards him. Once she reached him she placed herself about his cock, their chests pressing against each other. She could feel his heartbeat, it was moving fast, he was excited but at the same time so was she.

“MmmM♥!” She let out a small moan as she began to slide down his thick shaft, she felt her ass expand and tighten around his dick. 

“Good girl, you’re an amazing girl.” Her heart fluttered again, as she turned to look at him, she felt his lips press against hers. 

It was her first real kiss, soon she felt his tongue press against her lips, parting them she let him in. His tongue began to explore her mouth, her tongue soon met his and they began to dance. She felt his tongue twist around hers and pull. 

She felt his hands grab her hips, she felt him pull her down on his cock again, then pull her up. He was doing the work, she wanted to take over but she was too entranced by their kissing.

“MMmm♥!” She moaned into his mouth as he continued to side her up and down, her body growing hot. 

Every thrust sent shivers and chills up her spine, lost in her own ecstasy she almost missed the sound of people getting closer.

Pulling away with a  **POP** she turned, her heart stopped as she saw two girls her age enter, she thought she recognized them but she couldn’t think straight. One was a red haired beauty with green eyes, and the other was a dark skinned girl with dusky rose like hair, and greyish blue eyes. 

She watched as they entered, obviously attracted by the sound, she got scared, afraid that they’d scream or tell someone. But instead they watched, they watched every time her ass rose out of the water, every time it slammed down against his lap making the pool splash. 

Jaune had noticed the little girls come in earlier, but he hadn’t said anything, they had been too entranced by their movements. He saw the looks of confusion, and instinctual lust on their faces. He had never been harder in his life, as if to give them a show he began to quicken the pced, pulling her out and slamming her back down with increasing speed and force.

“MMMM!♥” At Ciel’s moan the girls got closer, soon they were only a few inches from the action itself. He watched as they stared with great intent. 

That was enough to send him over the edge, and once he came so did Ciel. Pulling her down one more time he kept her in place, his hot cum filling her insides.

Ciel grabbed onto his shoulders tighter than she had before, her nails digging into the hem of his jacket as she tried to keep herself stable. “SCHOW GOOD!♥” It was a good thing the only ones around were the two girls, who had gotten dangerously close to her rear.

She felt her insides grow hot as his semen filled her, she loved it, she loved the way it felt. 

He felt her pull out of her, pulling her up and leaving her gaping ass above the water. She could feel their stares, the way they looked at her open hole.

Jaune watched them, his cock hardening again as they stared at Ciel’s ass, they seemed interested enough, perhaps he could have some fun. His interest grew when their attention came to his cock, which had risen above the water. He could feel their hot breath, and he was about to egg them on when the PA system came on.

It was time to go, what a shame, pulling his pants back on he could see the disappointed stares they gave him. He could only shrug in apology. Slipping his jacket off he watched as they stared at his toned chest, it really was a shame.

He placed his jacket on Ciel, to cover her, getting up the duo made their way out. He noticed how the two girls followed them, not too close but not too far.

Ciel walked besides Jaune, she could feel his semen leaking from her anus, thankfully the jacket was big on her and covered her properly. 

It didn’t take them long to find their way on the bus, they waited a few minutes for the remaining passengers to arrive.

To Jaune’s surprise, the two girls boarded the Bus a little later, though they didn't seem to have a guardian of some sort. 

He watched as they looked for seats, only to eye him and Ciel, soon they made their way to the back of the bus to where they were located. Making room Jaune picked Ciel up and sat her on his lap, slipping his cock out one more time to enjoy the feeling. He heard her moan in pleasure, this was going to be an interesting ride back.

By the time they had gotten to their stop, he had talked with the girls, who despite being in a daze, most of their attention being on Ciel’s shifting movements on his lap. He had learned a few things, they had come on their own, their parents had been away for a while and had just left them money.    
  
He couldn’t help but feel bad for them, it seemed this was a common occurrence, any lustful thoughts he may have had before disappeared, he had even stopped thrusting into Ciel by then and just kept her on his lap. 

To his pleasant surprise though, the familiar feeling that he and Ciel had felt earlier was there for a reason. As it turned out, they were her neighbors, as they reached their door the girls stared at the duo expectantly. 

Jaune knew he shouldn’t, but he wanted to, “Hey, why don’t you come over?” He asked from Ciel’s doorway, Ciel could always use new friends. 

The two girls nodded, heading inside to get somethings coming out a little later with what appeared to be duffle bags. Oh yeah this was going to be a fun week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted to May you please! Sorry about that anyone expecting on that one! 
> 
> It was meant to be this chapter, May you please will be coming up soon! 
> 
> Just as a heads up I have some com's coming up as well so that'll be a thing that I will be working on as well.
> 
> May take a small break for liek a week cause I want to practice drawing as well.

Now, how was he going to handle this little situation? His eyes scanned the pleasant view in front of him. Two small girls sat opposite of him, they themselves were watching him carefully, not taking their eyes off him as his hips jerked up and down. Ciel clung to him tightly, her small frame bouncing up and down his throbbing shaft, her jiggling rear smacking against his bare lap. Her soft moans filled the quiet awkward void as the other girls fiddled with their little hands. The silence really gave him the opportunity to get a good long look at them. They were incredibly pretty, almost a match for his own precious Ciel. 

Speaking of Ciel, his rip on her rippling rear grew tighter as he held her closer, his cock vanishing and reappearing between her mountains ass cheeks. Her tight hole contracted and expanded with every powerful thrust. “Mmm♥” He felt her nails dig into his flesh as she held onto him, her body shaking from orgasm after orgasm. He’d capt’d out for the day so he hadn’t orgasmed since they’d gotten back. Though, he did feel something boiling inside as he watched the two small children in front of him. Their eyes locked onto his fuckstick pounding the much smaller girl in his arms. Desire built as they watched him, haze and lust growing in their unknowing features.

“Ngh So…” He nearly chuckled at the sudden shock on their faces as their eyes darted towards his, instead of hypnotically looking at his bouncing motions. “What are your names? How old are you? Are you two friends?” 

The paler of the two girls, hair full of crimson and eyes of emeralds stared at him. Rosey cheeks flushed as she tried to keep her eyesight straight. “I’m… I’m Pyrrha.” Her tone was hesitant as she did her best not to look lower, he noticed the way her legs shifted uncontrollably. She had wide hips, ones meant for birthing children, and her overall figure was athletic showing she must have been of the sporty type. “I’m… I’m eight…” She did her best not to stare, but he watched her unfocused vision drop lower once more she found herself unable to look away from his bouncing balls. “Uhm… we’re… we’re sisters…” Oh? Sisters, that’s excellent.

He turned towards the other girl, darker skin with a more maroon colored hair. Her eyes were a greyish blue. Though, now that he’d gotten a good look at her, she had a massive chest, he didn't have to try to know he wouldn't have been able to squeeze them with a single hand. He couldn’t wait to get his cock through those massive plush pillows. She hadn’t even tried to look away, he watched as she wrapped her arms around her mountainous chest squeezing when possible as she stared. “I’m… I’m May… I’m six…” Holy crap, that was not the body of a six year old. Damn, he knew he was pushing it with Ciel, but a six year old? He couldn’t wait to fill her with his seed, he wanted to get them both nice and pregnant. 

Though… they were too young, probably not old enough to birth his children just yet. That was fine, he’d train them, get them nnngggh, up to snuff. “MmmNNNGGH!♥” His grip on Ciel grew tighter as he continued to pull her up and down, his cock splashed in her tight sticky viscious asshole. She felt so good, like a warm hole meant to be fucked. “So… Nggghg~ Do you… where are your parents?” Ciel continued to bounce on his lap, her thick fat ass nearly rippled if not for his strong grip upon her plump rear. 

Pyrrha answered, her tongue slipping across her plump luscious lips. “Uhm… they’re… they’re gone… we haven’t seen them in a few weeks.” 

Okay that struck him as odd, “I… who is taking care of you?” He didn’t like that, not at all, who knows what dangerous individuals could get their hands on such… precious little ladies. His cock twitched as his imagination ran wild.

When neither girl answered he grew oddly concerned, they shouldn’t have been left alone. “Do… Do you know where your parents went?” Once more both girls stayed silent, he didn’t like where this was going. 

After a few minutes of near silence Pyrrha finally spoke, “They said they wanted to get out, and that they’d be back when they decided to come back…” Her voice was meek, that wasn’t right… he needed to do something but he wasn’t exactly sure what he could do. For now though, he’d at least watch over them, he was sure Elm and Harriet wouldn’t mind. Though, it wasn’t like they were going to be home any time soon either. Well for now he’d leave those thoughts behind, instead he’d concentrate on the pleasure and joy he coursing through his throbbing penis. 

His cock began to jerk rapidly as he grew closer and closer to his climax, Ciel felt much the same as she dug her tiny fingers into his skin. Her tiny body pressed against him as she did her best to keep herself stable. “Hey… get closer.” He needn’t use names as both Pyrrha and May drew closer on their own. He shivered at the cold touch of their small hands upon his legs, their warm breath tickled his flopping sack. 

With their attention fully on him he couldn’t help but increase his pace, his hips jerking faster and faster as Ciel’s plump rear bounced up and down his throbbing shaft. “NNNGGGGH!♥ It’s it’s it’s coming!” His own orgasm gave way as her ass clenched around him, her warm vice milking his throbbing member was enough to push him over the edge. Even as his grip on her loosened she continued to bounce up and down in an attempt to squeeze as much of his warm viscous liquid as she could. “I need mooooore!” 

Her warm tongue slid across his sweaty chest in an attempt to lap up as much fluids as she could, even as she continued to jerk her hips up and down, not stopping her own needy advances. His hands slid down her drenched back, clasping her tight rear as he held her in place, causing her to finally rest against him as her chest heaved up and down. “Good girl, you did good~” A smile graced his lips as she nuzzled the top of her head against his chin closing his eyes. 

“So…” Turning his attention to the two tiny girls between his legs, “What do you think?” 

As neither said a word he felt pride swell in his chest, the two only drew closer, their faces pressing against his impressive testicles. As each of them took deep breaths of his powerful scent he patiently waited. He waited and planned, what should he do, what action would be the best. He wasn’t sure but he wanted more, wanted to do something to dirty these little girls. 

They were still unripe, unready for him to take them as his own. He needed to train them, get them ready for his cruel designs. The raging fire in his belly only grew stronger once he felt their small tongues against his liquid drenched shaft. Ciel twitched under their touch as they did their best to lap up the dripping semen that oozed from the crevices between his cock and her tightening rear. “Hold.” 

Both girls stopped, pulling back staring at him with yearning and lust in their eyes. With a plop he pulled Ciel off his still twitching cock, thick globs of semen trailed down his pulsing shaft as he placed the tired girl upon the soft sheets below him and in between the other two girls. 

“Do you like what you see?” He knew that they weren’t mentally capable of understanding their situation, nor did they emotionally understand what was going on. But their instincts, their instincts to be bred and bare his children called out to them as their heads bobbed up and down in confirmation. Even as they did their best not to be as obvious as they were, they were unable to take their eyes off of his pulsing shaft. He loved their adoration in their eyes, the way their eyes swiveled and swayed whenever he moved his hips, his cock shifting left to right. He could make out the very visible hearts in their pupils as they found themselves consumed and enraptured with his powerful scent.

“Do you want to try it?” Both girls nodded once more, it was obvious now that they really wanted his shaft, he himself was holding back, holding back from pinning the smaller of the two onto the floor and stretching out her tiny little slit. The urge to breed them only grew stronger as time passed, but he knew he had to be patient, much like how he’d trained Ciel he would have to train them as well. He just hoped he’d have the time for it, but for now… for now he’d enjoy a little show. 

Firmly his right hand grasped the length of his cock, slick with his and Ciel’s juices. With a slow, long strokes he began to slide his clenched hand up and down his shaft. Instinctually both girls brought their faces closer, droplets of semen splattered across their faces as their bodies began to shudder in anticipation. “Okay…” 

Their faces lit up in excitement as both began to stand up, “But first, I need you to take care of my precious little girl.” In affirmation both girls turned towards Ciel, whose breath had returned enough that she was sitting up right, staring at his mighty length in longing. She too found herself hypnotized by his thick meat rod.

“Why don’t you help her clean up? She’s mighty dirty from our little… fun just a moment ago.” Both girls quickly nodded turning towards Ciel, without pause they began to strip, droplets of sweat trickled down their tiny forms. He felt his cock twitch as he watched them with steeled attention. 

Pyrrha was the first to strip her clothing off, her fair skin glistened with sweat as her hips swayed back and forth subconsciously. Her taut rear though smaller than Ciel’s own was impressively round. Overall she appeared to be the most fit of the three girls currently in front of him, her body toned and slim, much like an hourglass. She neither had the impressive bust of her little sister, nor the full rear of Ciel, but she was a good middle ground. Wide round child birthing hips, and an already impressive bust for an eight year old. He would gladly breed her when she was ready for him.

Though a bit slower than her sister May was no less impressive, her body was pudgy with a bit of baby fat left on her small round belly. He wondered how such a small girl could have such an impressive bust. His excitement only grew once he’d gotten a clear glance at her little nipples, she had impressive areola but her nipples were simply two small slits. That hadn’t been expected, but it was welcomed, he’d always found himself attracted to inverted nipples, the thought of popping them out entertained him. 

Ciel didn’t have the chance to react as both girls piled on top of her, his breath hitched as he watched three little girls pile onto one another, their small glistening bodies sliding and squirming against one another. He watched as their small forms wiggled and pressed, their flesh mixed and clambered onto one another. He couldn’t help but quicken his pace as Pyrrha pinned Ciel beneath her. The back of Ciel’s head was pressed against the soft sheets as Pyrrha pulled her plump rear into the air allowing easier access for the sisters to get to work. 

They’re little hands worked quickly to spread Ciel’s thighs apart, allowing them access to her bountiful booty. Their nails raked across her flesh, their tongues slicked across her moist skin lapping up bits and pieces of his semen which dripped from her quivering orifice. “Mmm♥~” May’s pleased voice hummed in the otherwise silent room as her tongue flicked globs of his still warm cum into her mouth. Consumed by her carnal urges her fingers split Ciel’s cheeks apart as she used her tongue to ravage her gaping hole. 

Throaty gasps of ecstasy left Ciel’s lips as the pleasure of May’s advances hit her, only to grow into loud husky moans of pure feverish delight once Pyrrha began to slide her little tongue across Ciel’s glistening slit. 

Under their touch, Ciel could only squirm, wriggling against their restraints she found herself unable to defend herself against the hastening advances of the new girls. Her eyes glazed over as her hearts filled her vision, her breathing grew ragged and her chest heaved up and down with every passing second. A powerful orgasm washed over her, her body jolting in pure carnal pleasure, juices erupted from her pussy even as Pyrrha continued her advances, gulping up ounces upon ounces of Ciel’s dripping pussy juices. 

May continued her assault, dragging her tongue along and inside of Ciel’s still quivering anus, trying to taste as much of Jaune’s thick cum as she could. With the little bits she’d gotten she’d quickly grown addicted, the flavor popping and sending powerful wild sensations through her body. She knew she needed more, her thirst and desire getting the better of her. 

Over and over, the sisters continued to ravage poor Ciel, who found herself unable to gain her breath, unable to even get a moment of respite as she was assaulted over and over. Jaune couldn’t help himself, his stroking motions only grew quicker as the sisters, new to the act of sex, acted like long time pros. 

He couldn’t believe his luck, three gorgeous tiny girls were quickly working on one another, sweat trickled and splashed around their glistening forms. Their matted hair clung to their faces, but even still they found themselves unabated. Once Ciel could barely move, once she’d had enough of their advances he decided it was time to call them off.

With honeyed words he called out to the sisters, “May, Pyrrha, that’s enough. You’ve both been good girls and I think Ciel’ deserves a break.” 

The girls gently let Ciel down, her body lazily flopping onto the drenched sheets below them. Her eyes half lidded and her mouth wide open, he felt a tinge of worry hit him till he noticed her moving breasts. Turning his attention back to his new little pets he felt pride swell in his chest as they drew closer, their eyes full of love and adoration as they slipped between his spread thighs. 

Their warm breath’s against his throbbing member sent chills across his body. He found himself unable to draw his eyes away from the two small redheads. Patting his lap he watched as Pyrrha took to his right, and May to his left, their warm plump flesh pressed against his inner thigh in a delectable sensation. His large hands slipped across their small figures pulling them closer, and pressing their little bodies against his chest. Without warning he dove in, making sure to savor the taste of their fresh young lips. 

His lips clashed against Pyrrha's, her mouth open in shock proved unable to defend herself as his tongue violated her lips. Pressing forward he continued to molest the inside of her mouth until she surrendered to him completely. Her body falling limp as her eyes rolled back in her head his advanced proved too powerful. As he continued to rape the inside of her mouth he felt May cling onto him, pressing her massive bust against his body in anticipation for her turn.

With a loud pop he pulled out, letting Pyrrha rest limply against him, he turned towards May, who had prepared herself. Her eyes closed and mouth wide open she invited him in, surrendering to his powerful suction, pulling the even smaller six year old into what could only be described as a tongue fucking, the two swapped saliva. Unlike her sister who hadn’t been prepared, May offered resistance by pressing her lips against him she wrapped her little arms around his head to keep herself pressed onto him as well. HIs cock continued to pulse with each passing second as his excitement built up. 

Pulling away, he let the thick trails of saliva drip down into her parted lips, her heart filled eyes stared at him with devotion. She had already begun to worship him, idolize him, she was enraptured with this older man she’d just met. And it was only the beginning, once more he felt a tug, this time to his right, Pyrrha was ready, she wanted more.

However, she’d lost the first time, so he’d make her work for it. Drawing close he stuck his tongue out, droplets of saliva tricked down splashing against her puckered lips. Unable to contain herself she pressed forward, her parted mouth grasping onto his extended muscle. He felt her tongue ply and press against his as she began to suck needily onto the pink muscle. She continued her own assault, unable to do anything other than concentrate on her need for attention as her sexual desire grew stronger and stronger. 

He could feel their moistening lips on his lap, their juices trickled and ran down his thighs as their glistening pussies squirmed and squeezed. They weren’t ready yet, but he was going to train them, get them nice and ready for when they would breed. But he needed to think about it, really need to get himself ready. 

As he pulled away, Pyrrha reluctantly let go, allowing for a few more strands of saliva to trickle into her little mouth. Gently he pressed his hands onto their heads, allowing them to fold into his touch, his fingers scratched and played with their sweat drenched hair. “You’re such good girls… if only you were mine.” 

Well, for now he’d have his fun, yeah for now. 

While he’d been busy with giving the sisters attention, Ciel had worked her way over to his still warm cock. Her small lips pressed against his swollen head. In her first ever successful attempt she’d managed to take his mighty dick inside of her little mouth. “Whoa…” He felt his heart stop as her small tongue dragged across his currently raw member. “Don’t worry Ciel, you’re still my precious.” She seemed happy with this response as she continued to bob her head up and down, taking as much of his mighty member into her small throat as she could. 

As if answering a challenge, Pyrrha and May dropped off his lap, their eyes still glazed with hearts in their vision; they pressed their lips against his veiny shaft. Copying Ciel’s movements they dragged their tongues across his sweaty musky member. 

He watched, in pure and utter delight as three little girls currently worked their small mouths against his hard pulsing cock. Their lips pressed tightly against his shaft as their tongues roamed across his fuck stick, lapping up whatever fluids they could. Leaning back he closed his eyes, really taking the time to enjoy his situation, he loved it he really did. 

The sudden ringing of his scroll nearly threw him off, checking the caller id he nearly jumped out of his skin when he realized who it was. Elm and Harriet were trying to call, apparently in need of their little girls attention. 

Reluctantly he answered, though… to his great delight he would learn some very important news.

In their ‘business’ trip they’d found two other people that they enjoyed spending time with. And had decided to elope even further, his response had been a rather rigid, “Seriously?” 

Apparently they had been serious, they had also apparently decided to give him full and utter custody of Ciel since she liked him so much as they wouldn’t be coming home. It turned out to his delight, though he didn’t show it at the moment, those other people had been Pyrrha and May’s own parents. After some discussion they’d also be giving him custody of their girls, he did his best to remain serious, pretending to be upset with them. But he ‘reluctantly agreed’, by the end of the day he would have full custody of all three, gorgeous… beautiful… slutty little girls in front of him, as well as the house but that didn’t matter as much.

As if on queue, as the phone call ended he pulled back, grabbing his cock he watched as each girl stared at him with sorrow and disappointment, as if he’d taken away their greatest joy. To reward them for their hard earned work, he quickly beat his meat, his cock twitched over and over till his thick hot cum exploded from the tip, splashing onto their small glistening bodies like a massive waterfall. In an instant he watched as their tongues lolled out of their mouths, their eyes lacking focus and their chests heaved rapidly. “This… this is going to be so amazing.” He would have to train them, but now… now he had all the time in the world to really train his precious… his precious little daughters. The sick twisted thought alone was enough to get him ready for another round, but for now he would enjoy the show as the three girls quickly attacked one another. In a pile of lust, desire, and carnal pleasures the three girls lapped at one another, their bodies tied together as they worked on lapping up as much of his tasty semen as they could.

“This… this is going to be absolutely amazing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This one has two extra chapters planned.


End file.
